borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Weapon slot ?
I remembered I unlocked a third weapon slot early in the game but I don't remember how. No I'm level 19 and the Siren is level 13 but still only has 2 weapon slots open. Anybody remember how to unlock it. I played all the missions with that character. Thanks In order to receive weapon slot upgrades, your character is required to complete a set amount of main quests But the Siren has done all the man quests that my hunter has and she still only has 2 slots open? You get weapon slot 3 when you talk to Dr. Zed after repairing the Catch-A-Ride station outside Fyrestone. You get weapon slot 4 when you talk to Helena Pierce in New Haven. hey guys after i beat the game for the first time i lost all my weapon slots and backpack space and only kept 2 guns do u know y this happen message me back plz if u know how to fix it my gamertag for xboxlive is XxnicknitroxX or just leave a message under this. i was lvl 32 when it happen and now im up to lvl 46 and still got no weapon slots. :I would assume that this is the same issue above. You have to do the Catch-A-Ride quests and talk to Helena Pierce to get your third and fourth slots respectively and that it's not level based. But, I haven't gotten to the second playthrough so, can't speak from experience. Pdboddy 16:46, November 6, 2009 (UTC) i shouldnt have lost my items or weapon slots my friends kept all there stuff but i lost mine i dont understand why tho :Have you asked in the official Gearbox or Xbox forums about it? Pdboddy 16:55, November 6, 2009 (UTC) no didnt think about that can u give me a link to it :I don't have links to them, sorry. Try Google? :P Pdboddy 16:57, November 6, 2009 (UTC) grrr fine make me do all the work -.- :Pfft. See, proof that console kids are lazy. Why in my day we had to debug games in a hex editor to add hax to a game. Now all you need is Left Right Left Right Up Up Down Down A B Start Select. ;) :D :P Pdboddy 17:09, November 6, 2009 (UTC) hey now we aint playin nintendo this is xbox 360 now its up left right left right up down up down b a select start Xbox's don't have select buttons, they have back buttons. lrn2videogame newfag. i know what happened you probably picked up a brenade mod that sets you on fire if you though it on the ground and probably used it in an elevator in the future if i was you i would back my character up so if it happens agian be very carefull on what you pick up next time if it appears to good to be true don't pick it up not saying your stupid or anything just don't pick stuff up you don't know what it does or form strangers treat eveything you incounter like candy when it come to online play when the grim reaper pulls your number there is no way out 00:51, January 15, 2013 (UTC)